There is considerable interest in the development of lithium/sulfur (Li/S) cells. However, major challenges in the development of Li/S cells have yet to be addressed including a short cycle life due to loss of capacity. The short cycle life of Li/S cells is generally caused by the formation of polysulfides, which are soluble in organic electrolytes. Various approaches have been explored to improve the short cycle life. These include putting the sulfur into a porous carbon structure, reacting the sulfur with a polymer, adsorbing the sulfur onto a substrate such as carbon or silica, etc. However, such approaches have to date failed to appreciably improve the short cycle life of Li/S cells.